bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/This Shouldn't Be Possible: Boost BB Gauge Each Turn
Introduction There are many buffs in this game that seem to be too overpowered to stack, but somehow they are able to exist. I will be making several blogs on this subject, with this one being about BB gauge fill each turn. BB Gauge Fill Each Turn To explain what this means, every Brave Burst (BB), Super Brave Burst (SBB), and Ultimate Brave Burst (UBB) requires Brave Crystals (BC) to fill, ranging from around 20-45 depending on the level of the Burst and the unit. Some units have buffs that add BC every turn either through their Extra Leader Skills (ES), Leader Skills (LS), or one of their Bursts. There are also a myriad of spheres, dungeon specific buffs, and Elgifs that add BC to the BB gauge every turn as well. When multiple of these things are combined, the buffs get to ridiculous levels, allowing SBBs to be easily spammed. I will show how this is done. The test will be divided into two parts: with UBB and without. In both tests, Thunderbird Sabre Diana will be used because of her Extra Leader Skill, which gives 4 BC a turn. She will have Phantom Gizmo (5 BC/turn) and Sacred Crystal (10 BC/turn) equipped and have the Demonic Victory Song Lv. 5 Elgif (5 BC/turn.) Charla will be taken for her BB (7 BC/turn) and her UBB (50 BC/turn.) Test 1: Without UBB Since Ultimate Brave Bursts are so overpowered, this test will exclude them, instead sticking specifically to the other buffs. Diana will be taken on a squad, with the aforementioned spheres and Elgif, with Courageous Heart Alma as the lead and the friend lead (5 BC/turn each.) Then, she will be taken into Frontier Gate Season 1 in Stages 20-30 with the Brave Boost Lv. 3 buff (3 BC/turn if I am not wrong.) Charla, with all the other buffs, will use her Brave Burst to add 7 BC a turn. Diana will then receive 40 BC a turn. Diana only requires 48 BC from an empty BB gauge to fill up her SBB, so this is a bit extreme. In conclusion, the most BC per turn that can be achieved without UBB is 38 BC a turn. Test 2: With UBB After all of these buffs, if Charla uses her UBB, Diana will receive 80 BC a turn for 3 turns. This UBB and others similar to them are meant to be overpowered, which is why I did not include it in the initial test. She is guaranteed to get her SBB from empty BB gauge every turn using this buff, but it is not useable every turn like the SBB buffs are. In conclusion, the most BC per turn that can be achieved with UBB is 80 BC a turn. Conclusion What do you think? Are the buffs added in to the game too overpowered or not? Diana is not the best unit to keep her SBB filled each turn as she has a relatively low BB gauge cost and is not as much use to the squad as some other units are, but these buffs could be given to anyone (minus the Extra Leader Skill) to keep Supers filled quickly and consistently. Category:Blog posts